Microbial infection continues to be an important problem, and therefore it is crucial that effective new therapeutic and/or prophylactic anti-microbial agents that are both inexpensive and logistically simple to deliver to appropriate subjects continue to be developed.
The disclosure of U.S. application Ser. No. 10/986,512 is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.